De Coeur, De Corps et d'Esprit
by Cally-Muse
Summary: Modérément Heureux. C'est ainsi qu'il se définirait. Il avait connu le pire et quelques choses qui se rapprochaient très certainement du meilleur. Il était cependant assez sûr de n'avoir jamais ne serait-ce qu'effleurer le bonheur du doigt. OS - DM/HG


**Disclaimer:** Tout personnage, lieu etc. reconnu appartient à JKRowling.

* * *

><p><strong>. De cœur, de corps et d'esprit .<strong>

* * *

><p>Dustbowl Dance, Mumford and Sons.<p>

Un vendredi après-midi, 2016.

Modérément heureux. C'est ainsi qu'il se définirait. Il avait connu le pire et quelques choses qui se rapprochaient très certainement du meilleur. Il était cependant assez sûr de n'avoir jamais ne serait-ce qu'effleurer le bonheur du doigt. Celui qui rend léger et qui aveugle ceux qui vous entourent tellement il est brut et puissant.

Du pire, il en avait vu le visage. Du meilleur, il espérait que son quota n'avait pas expiré.

Un vacarme assourdissant retentit dans la maison derrière lui. Il tourna la tête dans la direction générale de ce qui venait vraisemblablement d'être brisé et attendit ce qu'il savait venir.

« TEDDY! » ; il sourit.

2 Mai 1999, 15h34.

Assis dans une salle d'attente spartiate, Drago Malefoy, l'air tendu et concentré, mettait à l'œuvre le nom même de cet endroit. Il attendait. Avec impatience et révulsion. Il était parfaitement outré de constater que certains sorciers et sorcières allaient jusqu'à utiliser des méthodes moldues. Pour être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, Drago devait cependant admettre qu'il se cramponnait, en cet instant, à ses anciens préjugés, pour oblitérer tout le reste. La raison de sa présence, ce qu'il dirait à sa mère. La date d'aujourd'hui.

Une démarche rapide et grinçante le sortit de sa rêverie. Il leva les yeux et se demanda un instant si le médicomage qui s'approchait, venait pour lui. Il regarda sa montre et constata avec horreur que cela faisait plus de quatre-cinq minutes qu'il patientait. Impatiemment. Si le médicomage n'était pas là pour lui, Drago ferait en sorte, de quelque manière que ce soir, qu'il le soit. Il n'attendrait certainement pas plus longtemps. Certainement pas, non. De ce fait, il se leva et avança sur le médicomage. Lequel leva les mains en signe de paix.

« Mr Malefoy. J'ai bien peur que l'hôpital ne soit en surcharge aujourd'hui. »

« Parce que vous vous occupez des vivants, aussi? »

Le médicomage fut quelque peu rebuté.

« L'avis d'un docteur est toujours valable. Peu importe le patient. »

« Peu importe, en effet. Conduisez-moi. »

Le médicomage fronça les sourcils, puis d'un haussement d'épaule, obtempéra. Il en avait vu bien d'autres. Drago suivit. Il scruta le dos du docteur et se prit à se demander une nouvelle fois pourquoi il trouvait utile de s'habiller de cette façon ridicule quand les robes de sorciers semblaient bien plus confortables.

« Les moldus ont bien plus à nous apprendre que nous eux, » dit le médicomage qui sentait le regard perçant de l'homme derrière lui.

Tout comme il pouvait sentir l'air dédaigneux et suspicieux qui lui monta au visage sans qu'il ait besoin de se retourner.

Ils passèrent porte après porte et bientôt, Drago fut incapable de dire d'où ils étaient partis. Ils montèrent dans un ascenseur, descendirent des escaliers, des vas-et-viens incessants de droite à gauche. Comme si on avait erré un long moment dans l'hôpital avant de savoir où installer l'unité où Drago se rendait. Sans que ce soit actuellement le cas, Drago sentit la température baisser. Il frissonna involontairement.

Le docteur poussa une dernière porte et l'inscription sur celle close en face de lui stoppa Drago tout net. Il y était. Morgue. Son frisson se transforma en sueur froide. Il relâcha un souffle tremblant et pénétra la salle où le médicomage avait déjà disparu. L'odeur qui l'accueillit le fit grimacer. La mort avait donc une odeur. Un peu trop propre selon lui. Nauséabonde.

« Par ici, Mr Malefoy, » lui dit le médicomage en s'éloignant vers le fond de la pièce.

Sur une table, sous un draps, Drago devinait les contours d'un corps. D'un humain. De – Ses pensées furent interrompues par le docteur qui relevait le draps. Drago tomba nez à nez avec le visage quelque peu méconnaissable de son père.

Il expira lourdement en s'agrippant à la table, les yeux fermés.

« C'est lui. »

Le docteur acquiesça et remit le draps en place, puis d'un geste de la main, le corps alla se ranger de lui-même dans un des réfrigérateurs dans le mur. Drago fut soulager et révulser de le voir disparaître si rapidement.

« Il vous faut remplir l'extrait de décès maintenant. »

Sans un geste et sans un mot, Drago suivit le médicomage jusqu'au bureau adjoint.

Un vendredi dans la soirée, 2016.

La chaleur de l'après-midi diminuait enfin. Le soleil se cachait derrière la cime des arbres et on n'entendait plus au loin que le distant murmure des vagues qui s'écrasaient sur les falaises.

La journée avait été longue et riche en évènements. Entre les accidents, les bobos, les pleurs, les rires, le vin, la compagnie. Sa vie avait tellement radicalement changé que Drago avait encore du mal à s'y faire. Parfois seulement. Et malgré tout le temps passé. Parfois, c'était juste de trop; comme s'il était perdu au milieu de sa propre existence et alors il avait besoin de quelques minutes seul pour comprendre que oui, il voulait être là. Qu'il avait lui-même choisi. Et bien choisi.

Il sentit des bras l'entourer à la taille, une joue se pose contre son dos. Il enlaça ses doigts à ceux qui lui caressaient nonchalamment le torse. La prise sur sa taille se resserra doucement. Il sourit à nouveau. Il avait parfaitement choisi.

11 Septembre 2001, 09h15.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago Malefoy se sentait impuissant. Fixé à la fenêtre de son salon, il tremblait de tout son corps. Pris de spasmes incontrôlables.

Il n'aurait jamais cru une telle chose possible. Et même une décennie plus tard, le souvenir le hanterait encore. Gravé à vif sur ses rétines, comme une image de fond dont il ne parviendrait jamais à se défaire. Cela le réveillerait la nuit, tremblant comme au premier jour.

L'attaque des tours jumelles lui avait semblé irréelle. Il avait tout vu. L'avion, le feu, les débris. Le second avion, l'éboulement, les corps qui se jettent des fenêtres. La stupeur paralysée de la ville et la frénésie terrifiée dans les rues. Il avait tout vu.

Après avoir été levés de toutes charges, les Malefoy s'en étaient allés pour l'Amérique. A New York, ils pensaient que la confusion grouillante de la ville leur permettrait de rependre une vie normale.

Lors du premier anniversaire de la fin de Guerre, deux ans et demi plus tôt, Lucius Malefoy fut assassiné. Drago et sa mère n'avaient aucun doute que le désire de vengeance était seul acteur.

Et maintenant ça.

Drago n'avait pas su les moldus aussi destructeurs. Après cela, il passerait des jours entiers enfermés chez lui à lire des manuels d'histoire. A emmagasiner des détails de l'Histoire dont il était tristement ignorant. Sa vision des moldus, de leur pouvoir et de leur instinct de destruction changea diamétralement.

Ce jour-là, il était cependant trop bouche-bée pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre que du fait que destruction et mort semblaient le suivre partout comme son ombre. Le téléphone collé à l'oreille bien que la tonalité résonne, il ne pouvait penser qu'à une chose.

Ma mère est dans l'avion qui s'est encastré dans la seconde tour.

Il savait déjà que le message d'adieu qu'elle lui avait laissé sur sa messagerie serait le dernier et qu'il ne la reverrait plus. Le pire atteignit un tout nouveau niveau de pire.

25 Janvier 2007, 03h15.

Elle avait sa tête à lui entre ses mains.

« Tu as le droit d'être heureux. »

« J'ai échappé à la guerre. A une attaque terroriste. A un tsunami. Je crois que j'ai surtout le droit de crever. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que -

« Ecoute c'est évident, non? J'aurais du crever sur cette putain de Tour d'Astronomie. Et je devais être dans l'avion, pas ma mère. Et je devais m'envoler le 27 Décembre de Jakarta, pas le 25. Tu ne vois pas? Tu ne -

« C'est toi qui ne vois pas! Tu n'es mort à aucun de ces moments parce que ce n'était pas ton tour. Ce n'était pas ton heure. Pourquoi tu reviens toujours dessus? »

« Parce que ça a foutu en l'air ma famille! Voilà PORQUOI! »

« Ne cries pas! »

« Je crie si je veux! »

« Tu veux clamser? Très bien, laisse-moi appeler Harry et Ron! »

Il la regarda, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Il descendit de la balustrade du pont sur laquelle il s'était assis et la rejoignit.

« J'aurais du penser à eux plus tôt. »

Elle le gifla. Fort.

« La prochaine fois que tu fais un truc pareil, je te jure que je te tue moi-même. Harry et Ron seraient tellement en colère s'ils te voyaient. »

Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire et le serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Il allait bien.

Il regarda autour de lui pendant un instant.

« Il est quand même super impressionnant ce pont. »

Elle recula violemment, le frappa sur le bras, et le reprit contre elle.

« De un, c'est un viaduc et pas un pont. De deux, c'est le plus grand de France. »

Il fit mine d'être intéressé.

« Et d'abord, comment tu as fait pour arriver ici entre le moment où je sortais les verres et le moment où je fermais le placard? Comment tu connais-

Il l'embrassa. La ferme, Granger.

Un vendredi soir, 2016.

« Wyatt et Tess dorment, » dit-elle en le rejoignant sur le canapé.

« Et Connor? »

« Elle lit. Sa fascination pour 'le Petit Chaperon Rouge' est sans borne. »

« Oh, encore des livres moldus? » s'exclama Drago, déçu.

Hermione lui lança un regard assassin tout en lui caressant la nuque. Le contre-effet était intéressant.

« Au moins, un de tes enfants s'intéresse suffisamment à sa mère pour étancher sa curiosité. »

Drago la prit dans ses bras et rigola gentiment.

« Ta tante a un vrai don pour les fêtes, » dit-elle.

« Hmm. »

Drago repensa à la journée qu'ils avaient passé chez Andromeda. Il somnolait déjà lorsqu'une main discrète se posa sur son épaule. Colline, tout comme sa jumelle, adorait les livres moldus pour enfants.

« Papa? Tu me lis 'la Petite Sirène'? »

Hermione calée sous son bras droit et sa fille sur les genoux, Drago sourit. Et lut de bonne grâce.

29 Juillet 2003, 11h26.

« Je n'avais pas le choix! En quelle langue faut-il parler pour se faire comprendre dans cette mascarade de tribunal? On ne m'a jamais laissé le choix! Aussi merdiques eûent-elles été, j'accorde de l'importance aux vies des miens! Alors oui, j'ai rejoins les Mangemorts, oui j'ai imaginé des moyens de tuer Dumbledore. Tout ça parce que j'y étais contraint! J'avais seize ans, je n'avais aucune intention de mourir. Et puis Dumbledore savait tout depuis le début et il a même planifié sa propre mort! J'ai fait à l'époque ce qu'on attendait de moi. Tout comme Fudge a fait ce qu'on attendait de son incompétente personne en ignorant le retour du Psychopathe. J'y allais à reculons et sans grands efforts et ni grande intelligence dans mes tentatives d'assassinat. Mais lorsque vous voyez les vôtres se faire torturer parce que ça n'avance pas, eh ben vous putain d'avancez! Je sais ce que c'est que de voir sa famille brisée, anéantie. Je n'ai jamais demandé à rejoindre Voldemort, on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis! Tout comme personne n'a demandé à Potter de se battre contre Voldemort. Son passé et l'histoire de sa famille l'y ont poussé. Où est la différence? Est-elle dans mon nom? Parce que MALEFOY ne peut être synonyme que de MALVEILLANCE? Ouvrez les yeux, bordel. Si j'avais un jour eu le choix, je ne me serais jamais battu. J'aurais foutu le camp. La plupart d'entre vous était caché dans vos jolies maisons de bord de mer le jour de la Bataille de Poudlard et c'est moi qui suis jugé aujourd'hui? Regardez-vous dans le miroir le matin et dites-moi que tout comme moi, le premier mot qui vous vient à la tête ce n'est pas 'enfoiré'. Vous n'avez jamais voulu comprendre et vous ne comprendrez jamais. Mais maintenant que je suis le seul Malefoy en vie c'est facile de rouvrir un dossier pourtant clos depuis plus de cinq ans. Qu'est-ce que c'est que vous voulez à ce point? Le manoir? Ce qu'il y a dedans? L'entreprise? Les coffres à Gringotts? Servez-vous, foutus vautours! Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre le jour où toute cette histoire vous pètera à la tronche. Moi dans mon coin, je me marrerai bien et vous souhaiterai tout le mal possible. »

A bout de souffle, Drago Malefoy acheva sa tirade. Le tribunal, pourtant en pleine capacité d'accueil était aussi silencieux qu'un cimetière. Ce silence de mort s'étira plusieurs minutes durant, pendant lesquelles les personnes présentes tentaient encore de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Drago respirait lourdement et ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Il était tellement en colère qu'il ne voyait presque plus rien.

Puis il l'entendit. Le bruit le moins probable. Des applaudissements. Potter était debout, frappant dans ses mains.

Un vendredi soir, 2016.

Drago prit soin de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques. Deux des personnes les plus importantes à sa vie dormaient dans ses bras. Mère et fille. Femme et enfant.

Le sentiment protecteur qui s'emparait férocement de lui à chaque fois qu'il pensait à sa famille refit surface. Il les serra plus fort contre lui. La tête de Colline tomba de sur l'épaule de son père et Hermione elle, se cala plus confortablement contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et sourit de contentement. Même s'il avait du lire 'la Petite Sirène'.

03 Mars 2004, 06h28.

« Malefoy? »

Il se tendit visiblement. Il n'aimait pas être reconnu. Encore moins par des gens comme elle.

Il reposa sa tasse de café sur le bar devant lui et se tourna.

Drago était à l'aéroport de Dubaï. Et de tous les endroits du monde et de tous les cafés dans cette forteresse de métal, il fallait qu'il tombe sur elle. Ou qu'elle tombe sur lui, plus vraisemblablement.

Il leva la tête vers elle et il vit son expression changer du tout au tout. Son air incertain, la poigne ferme sur son bagage à main, ses yeux scrutateurs, son corps raide. Tout cela disparut.

Il ne sut jamais ce qu'elle avait vu dans son regard ce matin-là, entre deux tasses de café et dans le sas de sécurité entre l'Australie et l'Angleterre qu'était l'aéroport.

Il ne le sut jamais. Mais quoi que ce fut, cela la métamorphosa. Son corps se détendit et se courba presque en deux sous l'effet d'une douleur invisible. Elle lâcha sa valise de cabine qui claqua complètement oubliée au sol. Elle fut à bout de souffle comme si elle avait couru un marathon et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle semblait stupéfaite.

Drago, lui, se sentit comme si tous les fantômes de son passé l'avaient déserté. Comme si Hermione avait inspiré une immense part de sa peine.

« Granger, » murmura-t-il.

Un samedi matin, 2016.

Modérément heureux. C'est ainsi qu'il se définirait. Il avait connu le pire et quelques choses qui se rapprochaient très certainement du meilleur. Il était cependant assez sûr de n'avoir jamais ne serait-ce qu'effleurer le bonheur du doigt. Celui qui rend léger et qui aveugle ceux qui vous entourent tellement il est brut et puissant.

Et pourtant, sous les yeux amoureux et de sa femme et les chatouilles incessantes de ses enfants qui en avaient fait leur habitude des samedis matins, Drago était sûr que le vrai bonheur ne pouvait pas être meilleur que ça. S'il n'avait pas encore droit d'être heureux à chaque heure de chaque jour, il l'était complètement le samedi matin venu.

* * *

><p><strong>. FIN .<strong>

* * *

><p>Sur <em>'Dustbowl Dance'<em> de Mumford and Sons.

Les Mumford and Sons sont un groupe que j'affectionne tout particulièrement et leurs chansons (de leur premier album _'Sigh No More')_ sont absolument magnifiques. La plus connue _'Little Lion Man'_ vous dira peut-être quelque chose.

Ce n'est toujours pas une happy-ending, comme vous savez que ce n'est pas mon truc, mais ce n'est pas non plus complètement triste.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu,

Cally x


End file.
